Obsession
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [Lemon soft fluff] - Dean s'interroge sur une obsession qui le hante chaque nuit et est bien décidé à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Jusqu'à mettre sa fierté de côté


**.:: OBSESSION ::.**

 _Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, pourtant, j'étais persuadée d'avoir une bonne idée, mais j'ai bugué en cours de rédaction, d'autant que j'avais énormément de choses à faire à côté.  
_

 _ **Note :** Je tiens à remercier infiniment **MicroFish** pour sa relecture, ses conseils, sa rapidité (contrairement à moi qui l'ai faite attendre, la pauvre !)... Je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un oeil à ses fics (Destiel pour la plupart !), dont **"Zombieland"**_ _ _(UA)_ qui est en cours de publication et qui est vraiment très originale, ou encore **"Rencontre inattendue"** (OS), **"L'Ange et le Chasseur"** (OS), ou **"Un amour perdu"** si vous n'avez pas peur des dramas !  
S'il reste malgré tout quelques fautes, c'est probablement parce que j'ai décidé de garder quelques expressions "bien à moi" ou "de chez moi" parce que c'est ainsi que je m'exprime et que j'ai envie d'exprimer les choses. Comme j'aime trouver des expressions françaises, belges, canadiennes etc. dans vos textes... ! ^^ Mais aussi parce que **j'ai quelque peu modifié la fin** pour y ajouter un peu plus de... Tendresse... :p  
_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review ! :D_

 _ **Note 2 :** Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui attendent le prochain chapitre de **"Il avait promis"** , je n'oublie pas, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
J'ai même trois chapitres écrit d'avance, et 2-3 chapitres en version résumée. Mais il faut que je peaufine. C'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur, j'ai envie qu'on y trouve l'émotion que j'ai envie de transmettre, du coup, comme ces temps j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire (dont l'organisation de mon mariage... :p) en plus de quelques soucis de santé, je n'ai pas pu vraiment m'y plonger comme souhaité. Mais je m'y mets dès la semaine prochaine, sans faute !  
Donc voilà, bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est en cours, ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié ou autre, mais je tiens à faire les choses au mieux ! ^^_

 ** _Pairing :_** _Destiel_  
 ** _Type :_** _OS  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _M (léger)_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après et quelques OC..._  
 ** _Spoil :_** _Aucun, d'ailleurs, l'histoire ne tient pas compte des saisons._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Obsession ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 _ **10 juin 2014, 23h47...**_

Assis au fond du bar, Dean sirotait son verre de whisky tout en fixant quelques jolies femmes qui rigolaient, apparemment éméchées, non loin de lui. En temps normal, il aurait tenté une approche, ramenant dans sa chambre la première qui aurait baissé sa garde. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait, bien au contraire. Son but était diamétralement différent et cela avait tendance à le rendre terriblement nerveux.  
Il mit son observation de côté, revenant à la difficile réalité qui l'avait amené à entrer dans ce bar. Il en était à son quatrième verre de whisky, il sentait que sa tête commençait à tourner, mais il se demanda s'il arriverait à se saouler assez pour réussir aller au bout de ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Du moins, sans atteindre le stade du malaise non plus car cela ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup...

Il bu une nouvelle gorgée et tourna ses yeux vers un homme qui se tenait accoudé au comptoir. Dean inspira profondément, se passant une main nerveuse sur le visage. Il avait terriblement chaud. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça déjà ? Ah oui... Parce que cela faisait des mois qu'il faisait encore et encore ces rêves, et qu'il les appréciait de plus en plus. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et Dean n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

Il souffla tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, termina son verre d'une traite et se redressa, bien décidé à passer à l'action. Mais une fois debout, il s'immobilisa, n'osant faire un pas de plus.

 _« Allez, tu vas y arriver ! »_ s'encouragea-t-il sans grande conviction.

Mais cela suffit à l'aider à faire un pas, et un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de l'homme au comptoir. Un bel homme à vrai dire, noiraud, yeux bleus... Ouais, fallait s'en douter... Fine barbe bien entretenue, très viril. Peut-être un peu trop... ? Peu importe... L'inconnu portait un costard, il était très classe, mais le fait qu'il traînait dans ce bar laissa penser à Dean qu'il pouvait quand même avoir sa chance. Bien qu'il ne se fiait qu'à l'allure pour en juger, mais si ça se trouve, l'homme en question ne serait pas intéressé par sa proposition. Et Dean se sentait d'autant plus nerveux à l'idée de se prendre un râteau de la part d'un homme. _  
_

Le noiraud tourna la tête du côté de Dean et lui lança un sourire des plus charmeur. Dean se sentit flatté et aurait presque pu craquer s'il n'était pas si tendu à l'idée de devoir y répondre positivement. Mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi il appréciait ses rêves... Ses rêves érotiques en compagnie d'un homme... Et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se sentir émoustillé par une belle poitrine opulente. Non pas qu'elle ne lui plaisait plus, il aimait les belles poitrines opulentes, mais le souvenir de ses rêves était généralement bien plus efficace pour lui donner la trique.

Dean eut du mal à soutenir le regard de l'inconnu. Il tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais baissa la tête. Et il s'insulta intérieurement de réagir comme une jeune pucelle coincée. Mal à l'aise, il détourna les yeux, tout en se demandant ce que l'homme allait penser de sa réaction. Mais cela ne sembla pas décourager le noiraud qui s'approcha en glissant son coude sur le comptoir. Dean sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Cela l'arrangeait bien de ne pas avoir à faire le premier pas, mais le silence précédant les paroles de l'inconnu lui sembla si long qu'il douta un instant qu'il se décide à lui parler.

\- Bonsoir... Finit par dire l'homme.

Dean lui refit face, d'un mouvement de tête un peu trop brusque pour ne pas clairement témoigner de sa nervosité. Il voulait répondre. Un simple "bonsoir" en retour aurait été parfait, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche qui était restée entrouverte.

L'inconnu sourit et demanda :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce bar ?

 _« On se tutoie ? Ok... Pourquoi pas, c'est plus simple. »_ Pensa Dean.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un... Répondit simplement ce dernier.

\- Quelqu'un en particulier ou juste... Quelqu'un...

\- Juste quelqu'un... Répondit Dean, essayant de sourire mais il détourna la tête, cherchant le serveur des yeux.

Il avait grandement besoin d'un verre.

Il fit signe au serveur et lui commanda un nouveau verre de whisky. L'alcool commençait enfin à lui monter à la tête. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Mais ce n'était pas encore vraiment assez. Cependant, il craignait qu'un verre de plus devienne un verre de trop.

\- Moi c'est Anthony, et toi ?

\- Heu, Dean...

Dean s'en voulu d'avoir donné son vrai nom. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il se disait qu'il était plus prudent de se présenter sous un faux nom s'il devait trouver quelqu'un avec qui tenter son expérience. Il avait hésité à utiliser le prénom de son frère mais s'était dit que s'il était amené à accomplir son projet, il ne voulait pas entendre un homme lui crier le nom de son petit frère en pleine action. Il avait donc opté pour le premier prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit, mais au moment de le dire, il ne sut quoi dire d'autre que son vrai prénom.

Ils discutèrent un moment, de tout et de rien, de ce qui les avait amenés à venir dans ce bar. Anthony était apparemment en voyage d'affaire, d'où sa tenue chic. En tant que représentant pharmaceutique, il devait assister à plusieurs séminaires médicaux pendant la semaine et son entreprise lui avait réservé une suite dans un hôtel prestigieux au centre ville.  
Dean avait réussi à mentir sur ce point, n'avouant pas qu'il était là pour une chasse, qu'il venait de faire sa fête à un polymorphe relativement résistant, et que c'était leur dernière nuit dans ce patelin avant leur retour chez eux. Non, il n'avait rien dit de tout ça. Il avait prétendu que lui et son frère rendaient visite à leur oncle. Il aurait pu faire mieux, mais c'était plausible.

Dean commençait à se détendre, et même à trouver Anthony sympathique, oubliant quelque peu la raison qui l'avait poussé à parler avec cet homme. Il ne savait même pas si, au final, l'homme en question avait eu l'intention de faire plus que discuter. Puis après une heure d'échange, Anthony se pencha vers Dean, posant délicatement sa main sur celle du chasseur, et lui murmura :  
\- Ça te dirait de m'accompagner à mon hôtel... ? Histoire qu'on passe encore un peu de temps ensemble, loin de ce boui-boui...

Dean avait été à deux doigts de retirer vivement sa main de sous celle d'Anthony. Il avait baissé les yeux sur leur deux mains. Il savait qu'il rougissait, il le savait, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il releva les yeux - sans relever la tête pour autant - sur le noiraud qui lui souriait, les yeux pétillants, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Rien de salace dans le geste ni l'expression, Dean comprit que sa gêne amusait simplement son compagnon d'un soir. D'ailleurs, sa proposition aurait pu également être prise pour une simple invitation amicale. Peut-être qu'Anthony souhaitait aller plus loin mais ne voulait pas que Dean se sente forcé. Et Dean appréciait l'attention mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'affoler intérieurement.

\- Heu... D'-d'accord... Bafouilla Dean tout en finissant son verre d'une main, cherchant son porte-feuille de l'autre, s'empêtrant dans sa poche de veste.

\- Laisse, c'est pour moi. Déclara Anthony en posant un billet sur le comptoir.

\- M-merci.

Et Dean suivit Anthony hors du bar. Il gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Décidément, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi nerveux, surtout quand il était question de... Sexe. Au contraire, c'était plutôt lui qui menait la barque. Séduire, charmer, faire craquer... C'était devenu tellement facile, il le faisait comme il changeait de chaussettes. Mais là, il se sentait perdu. Il n'avait plus aucun repère. Rien n'était comme d'habitude.

Anthony appela un taxi, Dean ne mentionnant pas _Bébé_. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas que sa voiture soit mêlée à tout ça.  
Il ne leur fallu que dix minutes pour atteindre l'hôtel d'Anthony, "Le Royal", un hôtel dans lequel Dean n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour fouler la moquette. Il resta un moment émerveillé face à la majesté des lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony le ramène à la réalité, amusé :  
\- La chambre est encore plus impressionnante, tu verras...

Dean se racla la gorge, confus d'avoir été surpris en pleine contemplation. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool qui ne l'aidait pas à filtrer ses émotions et réactions.

Dans le hall, le chasseur fut quelque peu mal à l'aise, il ne se sentait clairement pas à sa place, avec ses jeans, ses bottes terreuses, sa chemise à carreaux, son blouson en cuir... Bref, rien de bien distingué là-dedans. Mais cela ne semblait pas perturber Anthony qui traversa le hall en saluant l'hôtesse à l'entrée tout en faisant signe à Dean de le suivre.  
Dean lança un regard à l'hôtesse qui lui sourit en le saluant à son tour, mais comme il se sentait rougir - car il était facile de se faire des idées sur ce que deux hommes pourraient bien faire ensemble dans une suite d'hôtel à une heure pareille - il n'osa pas lui rendre son salut.  
Il accéléra le pas jusqu'aux ascenseurs où Anthony l'attendait.

Quatrième étage, suite 42. Il n'y avait que deux portes à cet étage. Cela laissait imaginer la taille des suites, vu la surface du bâtiment, et Dean ne put effectivement retenir son admiration quand Anthony ouvrit la porte. L'entrée donnait sur un salon, meublé d'un canapé en velours bordeaux face à une table basse et plus loin, un écran plat gigantesque. Derrière se trouvait une cheminée tout près d'une table rectangulaire entourée de quatre chaises, le tout en acajou. Au fond, une porte vitrée qui donnait non pas sur un petit balcon mais sur une grande terrasse sur laquelle se trouvait table, chaises, grill...

 _« Grill ? »_ S'étonna Dean.

Le chasseur tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Déformation professionnelle ; il inspectait les lieux par réflexe. À droite, salle de bain magnifique, douche à l'italienne et baignoire qui faisait jacuzzi, lavabo entouré de marbre et de dorure. Un peu cliché, mais super classe. À gauche, une chambre spacieuse, une grande armoire murale, une plus petite télévision accrochée au mur en face du lit, un lit double gigantesque...

 _« Un lit double gigantesque... »_

Dean déglutit en regardant le lit. Il avait du mal à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer, ce qui allait s'y passer... Quoique... Il y avait aussi un canapé au centre de la pièce, et une douche ou une baignoire dans la salle de bain, et de la moquette un peu partout au sol...

\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Proposa l'homme d'affaire, sortant Dean de ses pensées.

\- Je... J'ai déjà beaucoup bu...

\- J'ai de l'eau aussi... Indiqua Anthony en souriant.

Dean lui rendit son sourire. Il était déjà heureux de constater qu'Anthony ne cherchait pas à le saouler plus qu'il ne fallait. Peut-être allaient-ils vraiment que discuter. Mais Dean n'était pas là pour ça. Lui avait un défi à relever, ou plutôt un questionnement à résoudre. Et il était terrorisé.

\- Je veux bien un peu d'eau pour commencer...

 _« Pour commencer !? Non mais dis-lui directement que tu comptes passer la nuit là ! »_

Dean redevint nerveux à cette pensée et détourna le regard. Il attendit en silence qu'Anthony revienne avec leurs deux verres d'eau. Au bout de quelques secondes sans rien dire, Anthony tenta :  
\- Tu as l'air tendu, tout va bien ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Dean un peu trop vivement pour être convainquant alors il se reprit : Oui, oui, ça va... Tout va bien...

Anthony posa alors son verre sur la table en acajou, face à la terrasse et se rapprocha de Dean, lui effleurant le bras. Dean posa prestement son verre sur la table, à côté de l'autre. Anthony le pris comme une invitation à continuer. Dean sentait ses mains trembler et craignait que cela se remarque. Elles étaient d'ailleurs devenues moites. Il se les essuya donc maladroitement et sans discrétion sur ses cuisses.

\- Détends-toi... Souffla Anthony s'approchant un peu plus.

Il glissa son autre main dans le cou de Dean. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer une femme à la place d'Anthony, mais il se rappela rapidement que le problème était justement que les femmes ne lui faisaient plus l'effet qu'il souhaitait. Sans compter qu'avec une femme, il n'aurait jamais été si passif. D'ailleurs, ce rôle soumis l'agaçait, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment prendre les choses en main avec un homme - façon de parler.

Anthony était doux et délicat. Dean ne pouvait aucunement prétendre être forcé à quoique ce soit. Il voyait que le noiraud prenait son temps et n'insistait pas, ne forçait aucun geste. Et Dean se laissait faire, simplement, sans prendre d'initiative.  
Il se sentit poussé contre la table où se trouvaient leurs verres, y prenant appui avec ses fesses. Anthony parcourait son cou de petits baisers tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise à carreaux. Dean se demandait s'il devait faire de même. Avait-il le "rôle de la femme" du coup ? Entre deux hommes, comment cela se passait-il ? Il préféra ne pas se poser plus de questions ridicules. Il tenta de lever une main vers Anthony mais perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et se rattrapa à la table.

\- Tu as peut-être un peu trop bu, lui souffla Anthony. Laisse-moi faire...

Bien que Dean n'aimait pas être guidé, cela l'arrangeait bien pour le coup. Et Anthony se serra contre lui pour lui retirer complètement sa chemise, la faisant glisser de ses épaules, le long de ses bras. C'est à ce moment que Dean sentit l'excitation du noiraud contre lui. C'était tellement étrange. Il retint de justesse un petit souffle gêné. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, il se doutait qu'il devait être rouge de la tête aux pieds. Il s'agrippait à la table comme si celle-ci était sa bouée de sauvetage, sauf qu'il savait qu'il devait affronter les vagues, vagues de chaleur, de désir... Puis ce fut la barbe d'Anthony qui vint se frotter à sa peau, sur ses épaules, son torse, son ventre... Dean respirait de plus en plus fort. D'autant qu'Anthony se dirigeait dangereusement vers son entre-jambe et qu'il craignait que la nervosité l'empêche de vraiment être à son maximum.

Alors que son amant du moment défaisait sa ceinture, Dean ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il devait trouver un moyen d'être un peu plus excité et il tenta malgré tout de penser à des femmes, nues, sensuelles, aux formes généreuses... Il sentit des frissons le parcourir, mais sans plus. Irrité de constater une fois de plus que les femmes, ça ne fonctionnait décidément plus, il tenta de se concentrer davantage, alors que la concentration ne faisait jamais bon ménage avec excitation, et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses rêves... Soupirant, il savait que ça, au moins, ça ferait son effet. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques souvenirs pour qu'il se sente devenir raide et dur comme un roc dans son caleçon. Et au même moment, Anthony finissait de se battre avec sa braguette, baissant son pantalon et se retrouvant face à une bosse généreuse formée par le sous-vêtement de Dean.

\- J'ai du boulot à ce que je vois... Lança Anthony, taquin, mais avec douceur.

Dean lui rendit son sourire, plus satisfait d'avoir réussi à être à la hauteur de sa réputation - prétendue - que parce qu'il se réjouissait de ce qu'Anthony lui réservait. D'ailleurs, il ne comprit pas trop ce que l'homme sous-entendait avant qu'il ne le voit s'agenouiller devant lui.  
Le chasseur sentit brièvement son ventre se serrer quand il sentit la bouche d'Anthony se poser sur son sexe. Il portait encore son sous-vêtement, mais plus grand chose ne le séparait néanmoins de cette bouche masculine. Dean releva les yeux, regardant droit devant lui. Il avait les lèvres tremblantes. Non seulement il était nerveux, tendu, inquiet, mais en plus il était agacé par son comportement de fillette.

Alors qu'il tentait de rester concentré sur la pression qu'exerçait Anthony sur son sexe, sensation qu'il connaissait plutôt bien, ça c'était pareil que d'habitude, il ne put réprimer un frisson quand il sentit une nouvelle fois la barbe de l'homme lui effleurer l'intérieur de la cuisse.  
Il posa vivement sa main sur la tête d'Anthony. Un geste qui voulait clairement dire "stop". Sauf qu'Anthony pensa que Dean ne voulait juste pas passer par cette étape et aller directement à la suivante. Il attrapa donc le chasseur par les hanches et le poussa un peu plus sur la table.  
Dean lâcha un petit cri de surprise, plus nerveux que jamais, lui ôtant tout ce qui lui restait de virilité.

Et là, Anthony remarqua...  
La respiration haletante de Dean, sa nervosité, ses joues rouges, ses mains tremblantes...  
Le noiraud fronça les sourcils et se recula d'un pas avant de soupirer.

\- Dean... Pardon mais est-ce que...

Anthony hésita une seconde avant d'enfin demander :  
\- Est-ce que tu es... Puceau ?

Le coeur de Dean s'arrêta le temps d'un battement, mais il cru que le temps s'était figé bien plus longtemps suite à cette question. Retenant son souffle, le châtain avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui ? Puceau ?! Alors qu'il avait le tableau de chasse le plus remplis de toute l'Amérique du Nord ? On ne pouvait pas lui poser une telle question, pas à lui ! Le sexe, c'était son truc, il connaissait par coeur. C'était même son sport favori !  
Mais il devait bien admettre que présentement, face à cet homme, il n'en menait pas large. Et il est vrai qu'avec un homme, c'était du jamais vécu. De ce point de vu là, ouais, il était clairement vierge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ne connaissait rien aux échanges possibles entre deux hommes. Il ne connaissait que son corps, ses réactions, ce qu'il aimait, lui.

Ne le voyant pas répondre, Anthony enchaina :  
\- Tu aurais dû me le dire. Comment voulais-tu que je le devine... ? J'aurais pu te faire mal en allant trop vite...

Dean se mordilla les lèvres. Décidément, il avait du bol d'être tombé sur un mec pareil pour sa première fois.

 _« Ma première fois... ? »_

Dean commençait à désaouler et il prenait conscience petit à petit qu'il avait été à deux doigts de s'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu, un homme, un mec, un barbu. Pas de sein mais une bite tendue entre les jambes... !  
Il se trouvait là, en caleçon, assis sur une table, l'excitation retombante, la chemise posée sur les poignets.

\- Pardon... Souffla Dean en se redressant et en se rhabillant lentement. Je... J'avais besoin de savoir...

\- Besoin de savoir ? S'interrogea Anthony.

\- Je ne suis pas... Puceau. Enfin... Juste avec les hommes... Dévoila enfin Dean tout en refermant son pantalon.

Il n'osait pas relever les yeux sur Anthony qui lui, le fixait encore.

\- Mais depuis quelque temps, reprit Dean, j'ai l'impression que... De ne pas être indifférent aux hommes alors... J'avais besoin d'essayer, pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

Anthony le regardait encore avec les sourcils froncés. Dean cru un instant qu'il serait en colère en sachant ça, mais le regard d'Anthony s'adoucit et il sourit.

\- Dommage, lança-t-il alors, surprenant Dean. Je sens que du coup, je n'ai pas su te convaincre... Et que je ne pourrais pas avoir ce que j'espérais...

\- Je suis désolé. Lui répondit Dean en tentant de sourire à son tour. Je... Ce n'est certainement pas toi le problème, tu... Tu as vraiment été... Adorable...

Dean avait lâché le dernier mot dans un souffle gêné, tout en baissant la tête, rougissant une nouvelle fois. Il pesta intérieurement. Décidément, partager une intimité avec un homme était vraiment trop impressionnant pour lui.

\- Tu sais, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter : habituellement, je suis plus sûr de moi. J'étais un peu intimidé par la situation mais avec les nanas, c'est moi qui mène.

Anthony se mit à rire.

\- Heureusement que tu le dis parce que tout laisse croire que tu es vierge de toute expérience sexuelle... Tu es sûr que tu as déjà couché avec une femme ?

Dean aurait pu se vexer suite à cette remarque, mais il venait quand même de lui faire un sale coup en s'arrêtant en plein action. Il accepta donc la vanne, même s'il répondit avec un clin d'oeil, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon :  
\- Oh que oui !

Une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau tous deux habillés et présentables, Anthony reproposa à boire à Dean qui accepta, demandant s'il pouvait avoir une bière, cette fois-ci. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'assurance, laissant apercevoir à Anthony l'homme qu'il pouvait être quand la situation ne lui faisait pas perdre tous ses moyens.  
Le noiraud finit par demander comment Dean s'était retrouvé à douter de sa sexualité et le chasseur lui avait alors raconté ses rêves. Il lui devait bien ça. Et après tout, il ne le reverrait certainement jamais après cette nuit.

\- Cela fait plusieurs semaines... Peut-être même mois maintenant, que je fais des rêves... Érotiques. Dans lesquels je me vois avec un homme...

\- Toujours le même ?

Dean acquiesça. Il avait encore du mal à l'admettre, mais avec Anthony, c'était plus facile. Il n'était le confident que d'un soir.

\- Jamais un autre homme ? Insista Anthony.

Dean hocha la tête négativement cette fois.

\- Mh... Lâcha le noiraud entre ses lèvres, en réfléchissant. Si cela fait des mois que tu rêves d'un homme en particulier, jamais un autre, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est avec cet homme que tu veux coucher, et pas un autre. Ce ne sont pas _les hommes_ qui t'attirent, mais lui, juste lui.

Dean soupira lourdement en entendant ça. À vrai dire, il s'en doutait. Mais il ne savait pas comment en être sûr. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire l'expérience avec son ami et, si cela devait être un pitoyable échec, reprendre sa vie où il l'avait laissé et faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Comme s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Anthony, par pure curiosité.

\- Castiel... Lâcha Dean sans même hésiter, une fois de plus, étrangement confiant dans cet environnement qui était loin de sa vie.

\- C'est un beau prénom...

Dean sourit. C'était le plus beau des prénoms.

Ils passèrent encore un bout de la nuit ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien, Anthony raconta ses premières expériences à Dean, ses échecs aussi, histoire de lui donner un peu plus confiance, de l'encourager à trouver des réponses. Dean lui en était reconnaissant. Il aurait bien aimé qu'Anthony soit un peu plus qu'un ami d'un soir. Mais avec la vie qu'il menait, il était toujours délicat pour le chasseur de se lier d'amitié avec de nouvelles personnes. Cela finissait toujours mal pour elles en plus. Il préféra donc mettre fin à leur lien, faisant comprendre à Anthony qu'il ne lui laisserait pas son numéro, qu'il ne chercherait pas à le contacter, mais qu'il lui était reconnaissant, énormément.

Au moment de quitter la chambre, Dean ne savait pas s'il devait serrer la main d'Anthony, virilement, ou lui faire la bise, le prendre dans ses bras...  
Merde, après tout, il avait failli coucher avec !  
Mais Anthony se chargea de régler ce nouveau dilemme en lui tendant une main que Dean attrapa, se sentant soudainement tiré vers le noiraud qui déposa un petit baiser au coin de la bouche de Dean.

\- Cette nuit restera pleine de regrets pour moi, mais j'espère qu'elle te permettra d'avancer, dit Anthony en relâchant la main du chasseur.

Dean lui sourit, et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, quittant cet hôtel dans lequel il n'avait décidément pas sa place. Il reprit un taxi qui l'emmena sur le parking du bar qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt et y retrouva sa voiture qui l'attendait.

 _«_ _ _Bébé_... Avec toi, tout est si simple... »_

Il entra dans sa voiture, referma la portière derrière lui et, après avoir allumé sa radio à fond, histoire de se tenir éveillé, il reprit la route en direction de son motel où Sam dormait déjà certainement.

.

 _ ** _ **11 juin 2014, 8h30...**_**_

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

 _Appuyé contre la table en acajou, face à un canapé de velours rouge, le sol couvert d'une moquette si douce qu'on aurait pu s'y étendre, Dean observait celui qui, à genoux devant lui, s'apprêtait à engloutir son sexe brûlant d'excitation. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, les agrippant afin de lui tirer la tête en arrière et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Mais ce dernier gardait les paupières closes, profitant du plaisir qu'il donnait avec sa bouche et ressentait dans le creux du ventre._

 _\- Regarde-moi Cas'..._

 _Alors l'ange à genoux ouvrit les yeux et enfin Dean put entrevoir l'océan de douceur dans lequel il espérait se noyer. Ses lèvres entouraient et glissait sur son membre comme une caresse qui le faisait frissonner._  
 _Les mains cramponnées aux fesses musclées du chasseur, Castiel appréciait le goût de son pêché, légèrement doux-amer, un arrière goût sucré au fond de la gorge._

 _Dean se mordit les lèvres, y laissant une petite marque rosée, appréciant le délice que lui faisait subir son ange. Puis il gémit de contentement, sentant la chaleur d'une jouissance proche lui envahir le ventre, contractant tous ses muscles, ceux de ses doigts plongés dans les cheveux noirs également, malheureusement pour l'ange qui continua son ouvrage malgré ce geste peu délicat._

 _Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa petite gâterie, recevant rapidement le fruit de la jouissance de Dean qu'il avala sans se poser de question. Puis il s'essuya les lèvres du bout du pouce tout en se redressant, faisant face à son amant encore fébrile. Il l'embrassa avant de l'enlacer tendrement._

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

 _Bip * Bip * Bip * Bip *..._

Dean se redressa vivement en entendant la sonnerie du réveil. Son coeur avait accéléré d'un coup et il avait attrapé la lame qu'il cachait sous son oreiller, attaquant le vide qui lui faisait face. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la suite hors de prix mais bien dans son motel miteux, Dean donna un coup sur le réveil qui hurlait et se laissa retomber en arrière sur son lit.

 _« Putain, c'était encore un rêve ! »_

Puis il réalisa que le décor du rêve de cette nuit n'était pas anodin, que c'était un lieu qu'il avait vu, la nuit passée. Il se rappela soudainement ce qu'il avait failli faire, qu'il avait pratiquement couché avec un homme, pour de vrai ! Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, se frottant énergiquement le visage, tandis que Sam revenait avec des cafés.

\- Alors la belle au bois dormant ! Bien dormis ?

\- C'est toi qui a mis cette saloperie de réveil ? Lança Dean, grincheux, sans même répondre à Sam.

\- Possible... Faut dire qu'avec le boucan que tu as fait toute la nuit - et je ne veux même pas savoir de qui tu rêvais - j'étais en droit de me venger un peu ! Répondit Sam en posant les cafés sur la table de la chambre. Ta conquête n'a vraiment pas dû être à la hauteur pour que tu arrives encore à faire des rêves pareils juste après...

Dean renifla sans rien dire et attrapa un gobelet de café fumant, espérant étouffer sa gène en s'y plongeant.

.

 _ **24 juin 2014, 9h09...**_

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

 _\- Tu as peur ?  
_

 _\- Non._

 _Et Castiel lui souffla dans la nuque avant d'y déposer un baiser, tout en le prenant dans ses bras, son torse reposant sur le dos du chasseur qui attrapa les mains de son ange, tout les deux nus, collés l'un à l'autre._

 _Puis Castiel s'éloigna du chasseur, le guida pour qu'il se couche sur le lit et s'avança au-dessus de lui. Il le regarda longuement, souriant, heureux, et, alors que Dean écartait quelque peu les cuisses, Castiel se positionna entre elles._

 _\- Tu es prêt ?_

 _Dean se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça, brûlant de désir, les joues rougies, les yeux mi-clos...  
Il accueilli son amant en lui alors que celui-ci procédait avec toute la douceur du monde. Sa tête partit en arrière alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant l'ange le pénétrer.  
_

 _\- Caaas'... !_

 _Castiel se pencha jusqu'au visage de Dean et l'embrassa tout en initiant un mouvement lent du bassin. Les doigts de Dean agrippèrent son dos, y laissant probablement des griffures incontrôlées. Castiel retint une grimace de douleur, concentré sur la douceur qu'il ressentait en caressant l'intérieur de Dean. Caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus profondes et de plus en plus franches.  
Dean se tortillait plus vivement sous les coups de rein de l'ange et ce dernier comprit qu'il n'était plus question de freiner l'allure._

 _\- Han, Cas' je- ! Cas' ! Ho oui ! Oui, vas- ! Haaaann !_

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

\- Haaaann !

Un dernier cri exprimé hors du pays des rêves, accompagnant un plaisir vécu aussi bien en vrai qu'en fantasme. Dean s'était réveillé encore fébrile, en sueur, un peu honteux face à la situation.

 _« C'est pas vrai, bordel ! »_

Dean balança son oreiller à travers sa chambre. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Chaque nuit c'était la même chose, ou presque. Le décor changeait, la position aussi, mais le résultat était le même. Lui et Castiel, partiellement ou entièrement nus, caresses, baisers, suçons, pénétration...  
Mais le plus étrange était qu'il aimait ça, d'une certaine façon. Il ressentait, en rêve, un plaisir bien plus puissant, bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu en vrai, avec aucune femmes, jusqu'ici. Castiel était le fantasme ultime.

Dean avait chaud.  
Il avait chaud toutes les nuits, puis se réveillait en sueur, bouillonnant, haletant... Il n'osait même plus dormir en compagnie de son frère lors des chasses, celui-ci lui reprochant de plus en plus souvent de faire "des bruits bizarres en dormant".

 _« Tu m'étonnes, gémir comme une poulette, c'est clairement bizarre ! »_

Sans parler de toutes ces fois où il se réveillait en sursaut, surpris par une jouissance ressentie jusque hors du rêve. Cela aurait encore été surmontable s'il ne lui était pas arrivé à trois reprises de trouver Castiel debout à côté du lit, l'observant avec curiosité. Par chance, il ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi il assistait. Mais Dean se serait malgré tout passé de spectateur lors de ses orgasmes nocturnes.  
Il avait supplié l'ange de ne plus débarquer dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, devenant presque agressif sans que ni Castiel ni Sam ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi. Évidemment, l'intimité, la vie privée, l'espace personnel ; on connaissait le couplet. Mais cela n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre autant s'il n'avait rien eu à cacher.

Dean savait qu'il aurait pu réduire les accidents en couchant plus souvent avec des femmes, mais quand il avait réalisé qu'elles ne l'attiraient plus et qu'il devait penser à l'ange pour arriver au bout de son affaire, il avait paniqué.  
Et les plaisirs solitaires n'y changeaient rien... Parce que ça, il ne s'en privait pas, toujours l'ange en tête, aussi troublant que ça puisse être.

Et il avait souvent repensé à ce que lui avait dit Anthony _« J'ai bien l'impression que c'est avec cet homme que tu veux coucher, et pas un autre »_ et Dean commençait à se demander s'il ne serait pas débarrassé de son obsession tant qu'il ne passait pas à l'acte directement avec Castiel.  
 _« Ce ne sont pas les hommes qui t'attirent, mais lui, juste lui »_. C'était certainement vrai. C'était vrai ! Car personne ne faisait plus aucun effet à Dean. Il n'y avait plus que Castiel, juste Castiel, encore et toujours Castiel.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas débarquer vers Castiel et lui demander de coucher avec lui, comme ça, de but en blanc.

Après une bonne claque revigorante, Dean décida d'enfin se lever. Sa nuit n'avait pas été bonne, comme beaucoup avant celle-ci, et ça ne risquait pas de changer avant un moment.

.

 _ **7 juillet 2014, 19h33...**_

\- Où est Cas' ? Demanda Dean en entrant dans la bibliothèque où son frère faisait des recherches.

\- J'en sais rien, lui répondit son cadet sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

\- Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'est encore fourré celui-là... ? Déclara alors le plus âgé, quelque peu nerveux.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Sam, relevant enfin la tête.

\- Il ne me répond pas...

\- Et... ? Il est peut-être simplement occupé...

Dean resta sans voix. Non. Castiel répondait toujours quand il l'appelait. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être plus important que lui. Jamais il n'était passé en second, alors pourquoi maintenant ? C'était impossible, il était forcément arrivé quelque chose !

\- Je vais le chercher... ! Déclara Dean après un moment, sous le regard amusé de Sam.

Sam voyait parfaitement que Dean n'aimait pas que son petit ange le fasse attendre, et qu'il était devenu protecteur et possessif avec Castiel, peut-être même plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pour lui, son petit frère. Donc inquiétude ou jalousie, si Castiel ne répondait pas, c'était de toute façon pour une raison qui n'allait pas plaire à Dean, aussi anodine soit-elle. Et cela avait le don de faire rire Sam.

Dean attrapa sa veste, ses clefs de voitures et partit sur les routes, sans même savoir où aller. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être allé Castiel. Et il pouvait bien se trouver n'importe où. Sur Terre ou non...  
Après une petite demi heure, Dean s'arrêta, angoissé et nerveux. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ange était occupé ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Et Dean avait eu besoin de le voir. Il aurait prétendu, comme presque à chaque fois, qu'il n'avait fait que penser à lui, tout en lui proposant de rester passer la soirée avec eux maintenant qu'il était là. À force, Castiel devait certainement se dire que Dean pensait beaucoup à lui, mais tant que l'excuse fonctionnait et que l'ange ne posait pas de question, Dean l'utiliserait.

 _« Merde, Cas' ! T'es où bordel ?! »_

Il avait besoin de le voir. Plus que tout. Plus encore que d'habitude. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

Dean souffla, ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se calmer. Il s'affolait beaucoup trop alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Il avait besoin d'un verre et il savait qu'il y avait un bar pas loin. Il lui arrivait souvent d'y aller, parfois même accompagné de son frère ou de Castiel. Il décida d'aller s'y jeter un verre et rentrer. Il était complètement ridicule. Paniquer pareillement sans même savoir où était Castiel... C'était stupide.

Il redémarra et se rendit au "Cheers Club". Il gara sa voiture sur le parking, entra dans le bar, salua la vieille serveuse, Lucienne, qu'il commençait à connaître, et lui commanda une bière.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en lui posant la bouteille devant le nez, ne manquant pas la nervosité qui marquait encore le visage du chasseur.

\- Je cherchais Cas', mais je sens que je vais pas réussir à mettre la main dessus... Dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

\- Ton pote avec l'imper' ? Il est passé ici tout à l'heure.

Dean posa sa bière et fronça un sourcil.

\- Il est passé ? Il était seul ? Y a combien de temps ?

\- On se calme la mère poule, dit la serveuse, en riant. Il était pas tout seul, il était avec Larry...

\- Larry ? C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda Dean sans relever la moquerie de Lucienne.

\- Larry, c'est un... "Chasseur de tête", répondit-elle en mimant les guillemets, tout sourire. Disons que Larry chasse surtout les beaux mecs, comme ton copain...

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Il avait peur de comprendre. En voyant l'air qu'il affichait, Lucienne se mit à glousser.

\- Tu ne l'imaginais pas partir avec un homme ? Dit-elle sur le ton de la boutade.

Dean ne répondit pas. Castiel pouvait partir avec n'importe qui tant il était naïf parfois, donc non, qu'il "parte avec un homme", ça ne l'étonnait pas. Mais, bien plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre piège d'un quelconque monstre sanguinaire, Larry risquait bien d'amener Castiel à faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas...

... Qu'il ne devait pas faire avec un autre que Dean !

\- Où est-ce que je peux trouver ce Larry ? Demanda alors le chasseur sans répondre à Lucienne, retenant de plus en plus mal sa nervosité.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Lucienne en voyant l'air grave qu'affichait Dean. Tu sais, ton ami l'a suivi sans y être forcé.

\- Où. Est-ce. Que. Je. Peux. Trouver. Ce. Larry ? Répéta Dean en appuyant chacun des mots, essayant de ne pas craquer avant d'avoir la réponse attendue.

\- Tiens, voilà sa carte, il y a son adresse dessus. Dit la serveuse en lui tendant le rectangle en carton affichant un design de mauvais goût.

Mais Dean se contenta de lire l'adresse puis glissa la carte de visite dans sa poche. Il sortit du bar sans même dire au revoir à Lucienne qui s'étonna de la réaction du chasseur. Elle craignait un instant d'avoir mit les pieds dans le plat, mais retourna rapidement à ses affaires sans plus y penser.

Dean démarra sa voiture en trombe et fonça jusque chez le-dit Larry. Une fois sur place, Dean monta les escaliers de l'immeuble où l'homme était censé se trouver. Dean espérait qu'il s'y trouvait. Du moins s'il avait emmené Castiel quelque part, il espérait que ce soit là, sinon, il n'aurait plus aucune piste où chercher.

C'est essoufflé qu'il atteint le cinquième étage. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre l'ascenseur, trop nerveux pour l'attendre. Il frappa sur la porte du chasseur de tête si fort qu'il crut un instant que la porte allait se fendre.

\- Ouvre espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla Dean sans même savoir si Castiel était bel et bien là.

Un petit homme, barbu et rondouillard, ouvrit la porte. Il portait une sorte de robe de chambre rouge de laquelle dépassait ses jambes nues. Il n'était visiblement pas rassuré et il y avait de quoi. Dean vit rouge en constatant la tenue de l'homme et demanda :  
\- C'est toi Larry ?

\- Heu, j- ... Oui mais...

\- Où est-il ? Demanda alors Dean en poussant la porte, faisant irruption dans l'appartement de l'homme, se retenant de justesse de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

\- M-mais qui ?

\- Castiel ! Où est-il salopard ?! Hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le col de sa robe de chambre. Je te jure que si tu as touché à une plume de _mon_ ange, je t'écrase la gueule sur ta porte d'entrée, ça te fera une belle enseigne.

\- Du calme, j-j'ai pas...

\- Dean... ?

Castiel sortit de la cuisine, un torchon dans les mains.

\- Cas' putain, tu fous quoi ?

\- C'est à toi que je pose la question, pourquoi agresses-tu Larry ? Demanda l'ange, la tête penchée sur le côté, perturbé par la situation.

\- Pourquoi j''agr- Quoi ? Cas', je crois que tu ne réalises pas vraiment ce que ce type voul-

\- Dean ! Le coupa l'ange tout en jetant le torchon qu'il tenait en direction de la cuisine. Laisse-le tranquille. Il n'a rien fait qui mérite que tu le traites ainsi.

\- Tu- Qu-... M-mais j-... Bafouilla Dean un peu déstabilisé, tout en relâchant Larry. Il ne t'a rien fait... ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il...

Castiel soupira, agacé. Il s'excusa auprès de Larry et, sans plus adresser la parole à Dean, il attrapa son trench. Après avoir remercié et salué le rondouillard, l'ange sortit de l'appartement en jetant un regard noir à Dean.

\- Heu... Pa-pardon du dérangement... Déclara le châtain tout en remettant la robe de chambre en place sur les épaules de Larry.

\- Pas de problème, lâcha le petit bonhomme, le ton peu sûr, tout en regardant Dean partir à la suite de Castiel.

Une fois dehors, Dean s'attendait à ce que Castiel ait disparu mais celui-ci l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Cas', je...

\- On se retrouve au bunker. Déclara Castiel avant de s'envoler, laissant Dean seul et honteux.

 _« Quel con ! »_ Se lança Dean à lui-même tout en s'installant au volant de sa voiture. _  
_

Vingt minutes à peine et Dean était au bunker. Les mains au fond des poches de sa veste, il était terriblement nerveux, comme un enfant qui rentre chez lui tout en sachant que ses parents l'y attendent pour le punir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, souffla un coup, et se rendit jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où Castiel était le plus susceptible de l'attendre. Et il était effectivement là.

L'ange se tenait droit comme un "i", bras le long du corps, expression froide, fermée, tout en fixant Dean qui, quant à lui, tentait d'avoir l'air détendu et sûr de lui mais cachait mal son malaise. Le chasseur s'approcha et Castiel ne disait toujours rien, renforçant l'impression de lourdeur dans l'atmosphère qui pesait déjà sur le châtain.

Ce dernier finit par demander, faussement innocent :  
\- Heu... Tu voulais me dire quelque ch-... ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? S'emporta soudainement Castiel.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu débarques et tu agresses ce pauvre homme, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Répéta l'ange.

\- J-je, c'est...

Dean n'en pouvait plus de balbutier autant. Il s'agaçait lui-même. Il se tut donc un instant, essayant de faire de l'ordre dans sa tête. Mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer son comportement à son ami. Rien de "normal" n'expliquait sa crise et son agressivité d'un peu plus tôt. Du moins, rien qui ne se passe d'un _« J'ai cru que tu allais t'envoyer en l'air avec ce type et j'étais mort de jalousie ! »_. Il déglutit péniblement tout en regardant Castiel qui le fixait lui aussi, attendant une réponse. Dean tenta donc :  
\- C'est parce qu-... On m'a dit qu'il était chasseur de tête et qu'il ramenait chez lui des hommes, alors j'ai cru que...

\- Que quoi Dean ? Larry est photographe de mode masculine ! Alors oui, il cherche des hommes comme modèles !

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il sentit alors la carte que la serveuse du "Cheers Club" lui avait donné, au fond de sa poche. Il la sortit et la regarda plus attentivement. En effet, sur un côté se trouvait l'adresse de Larry, et de l'autre on pouvait lire _« Larry Comb - Photographe - Mode masculine »_. Dean se mit une nouvelle fois à rougir tout en replongeant sa main et la carte au fond de sa poche, détournant les yeux. _  
_

\- Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il m'a proposé de le suivre, reprit Castiel un peu plus calmement.

Dean refit donc face au noiraud, espérant qu'il pourrait quand même s'en tirer en ayant eu un peu raison et ne pas avoir été totalement ridicule. Après tout, Larry était à moitié nu quand il lui avait ouvert, il n'avait pas rêvé. Et on ne fait pas de la photo en étant nu - du moins pas le photographe, lui n'a aucune raison de l'être.

\- Il discutait avec Lucienne et... J'ai attrapé sa conversation en cours. Je voulais... Qu'il m'apprenne quelque chose...

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Dean ! S'énerva une nouvelle fois Castiel, mais cette fois-ci, Dean perçut un peu de gêne dans l'expression de l'ange.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la robe de chambre de Larry et proposa, en riant jaune :  
\- Vu la tenue qu'il portait quand il m'a ouvert la porte, j'imagine que je suis arrivé juste au moment où le cours allait commencer ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Castiel, perdu. Il a pu me montrer, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer en revanche...

Dean se figea en entendant les propos de Castiel, puis frissonna en constatant l'air déçu de l'ange. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer cet homme et son ami, ensemble, se tripotant. Castiel ne sachant pas comment faire et ce Larry répugnant lui montrant... Dean était écoeuré. Et fou de rage. Il s'emporta une nouvelle fois, persuadé d'avoir compris la situation :  
\- Putain mais Cas' ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose avec n'importe qui ! Pas toi ! Ce... Ça doit..

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je m'y intéresse... Déclara Castiel d'une petite voix, se disant que Dean avait compris ce qu'il avait entrepris avec le photographe.

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas avec ce... Larry... !

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te demande directement... ? Demanda soudainement Castiel, le regard un peu triste mais plein d'espoir.

Dean manqua de s'étrangler. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Est-ce que Castiel lui faisait une proposition ? Ou demandait-il effectivement juste à apprendre d'un point de vu purement technique, pratique... ? Le chasseur n'en savait rien, mais il était terriblement perturbé par la tournure des choses. Un flash de son dernier rêve, Castiel contre lui, lui attrapant les cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière afin de mieux atteindre sa gorge, lui revint à l'esprit.

Il réprima du mieux qu'il put le frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine et tenta de répondre, en prenant une petite inspiration :  
\- Oh, heu... Cas'... C'est... Hm... Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus... C'est pas que je ne veuille pas, tu sais, enfin... Façon de parler, t'es mon ami et donc je peux... T'expliquer, mais...

Dean souffla encore un coup. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis sur le visage. Devait-il clairement dire qu'il crevait d'envie de tenter l'expérience ? Après tout, Castiel venait de le lui demander... Et Castiel s'était rapproché d'un homme pour en savoir plus donc ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir une relation avec un autre homme.

\- Écoute Cas', je... C'est pas évident d'accepter, mais quelque part, si tu as envie de tenter, pourquoi pas... Je veux bien qu-...

\- C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait... Dit soudainement Castiel. Je voulais te faire plaisir en étant capable de le faire moi-même, comme ça, j'aurais pu satisfaire tes envies n'importe quand, dès que tu en exprimais le souhait.

Dean ne sut quoi ajouter. Ému et mal à l'aise, il se contenta de dire :  
\- Je suis très touché Cas'... Mais tu sais, tu ne me dois rien, surtout pas ça... Je... Ce n'est pas à toi de me faire ce genre de choses... Même si...

\- C'est quand même mieux que de payer pour en avoir...

\- Heu, c'est vrai aussi, mais... J'ai des principe et je ne paie jamais pour ça ! Lâcha Dean en souriant, se disant que cela détendrait un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est toujours ton frère ou moi qui payons pour toi...

À ces mots, Dean ne put retenir sa stupéfaction. Il avait beau chercher, il ne se rappelait pas avoir envoyé Castiel ou Sam payer à sa place pour s'offrir une prostituée. Il fronça les sourcils encore un peu, retournant la discussion dans tous les sens. De quoi pouvait bien parler Castiel ? Il ne comprenait pas. C'est donc un peu mal à l'aise, la main sur la nuque, l'autre sur la hanche, qu'il demanda :  
\- Cas'... Tu me parles bien de sexe depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- De sexe ? S'étonna Castiel. Pas du tout ! Je te parle de cuisiner des tartes !

\- Des tartes ?!

\- Larry était cuisinier avant d'être photographe, et Lucienne lui demandait s'il était d'accord de redevenir son fournisseur de tartes. J'en ai profité pour lui demander s'il pouvait m'apprendre à les faire ! Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné !

C'est alors que Dean réalisa qu'en effet, Castiel était dans la cuisine quand il avait débarqué chez Larry, un torchon à la main, couvert de farine.

\- Mais... Pourquoi Larry était en robe de chambre quand je suis arrivé ?

\- Il a juste enfilé ça par dessus son t-shirt et son short. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais pourquoi il a mit ça. Il était probablement plus à l'aise avec, plus habillé.

Dean était terriblement confus. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir pu croire un instant que Castiel lui proposait de coucher avec lui. De l'avoir souhaité. De l'avoir espéré. D'avoir accepté... Il commençait à devenir pâle en y pensant, espérant que Castiel n'en prenne pas conscience mais...

\- Dean... Tu... Tu étais prêt à me montrer comment... À- à coucher avec m-...

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Non, tu rigoles ? S'empressa de corriger Dean. Bien sûr que non... T'expliquer, tout au plus. Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que non !

Castiel l'observa un instant, sans être sûr de ce qu'il devait croire et comprendre. Il ressentait parfaitement le malaise qui envahissait Dean à cet instant. N'importe qui aurait d'ailleurs pu le sentir sans avoir besoin de la grâce d'un ange. Il fronça les sourcils encore une fois et demanda :  
\- Dean... Tu as agressé Larry parce que tu as cru qu'il voulait coucher avec moi ?

Dean se mordilla les lèvres, les mains sur les hanches, nerveux. Il commençait à en avoir assez de cette discussion.

\- Possible... J'ai cru que c'était un pervers. Désolé d'avoir voulu te protéger. T'es parfois tellement naïf que...

\- Je sais me défendre, et tu le sais... Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, j'ai cru que ce Larry allait te faire du mal... !

\- Je suis un ange, Dean. Ce n'est pas un simple humain qui va réussir à me faire du mal.

Dean soupira et se mit à observer ses chaussures comme si elles allaient l'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin. Il devait avouer que c'était un peu ridicule, surtout après avoir vu le gabarit du Larry en question.

\- Dean, pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à Larry ? Insista encore une fois Castiel.

\- Parce que j'étais jaloux ! S'écria soudainement Dean, à bout de nerf. J'ai... J'ai cru que... Bordel !

Dean tourna le dos à Castiel, honteux de son aveux involontaire et forcé. Il se mit à jurer de plus belle, énervé contre lui-même et contre la situation totalement absurde qu'il était en train de vivre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Castiel n'avait rien ajouté suite à cette révélation. Dean se retourna lentement, refaisant face à l'ange qui l'observait, sourcils plus froncés que jamais, comme s'il cherchait en Dean la réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors que Dean commençait à être vraiment nerveux à l'idée que Castiel puisse réellement lire en lui, le noiraud se décida à poser sa question à voix haute, n'ayant pas trouvé de réponse.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi être jaloux de Larry alors que tu pensais qu'il voulait coucher avec moi ?

\- Laisse-tomber, Cas'... Souffla Dean, entre malaise et colère.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant Castiel seul avec ses interrogations.

.

 _ **9 juillet 2014, 00h03**_

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

 _\- Dean... Apprends-moi...  
_

 _Dean attrapa la main de son ange et l'attira contre lui, souriant tout en se mordillant la lèvre.  
Castiel semblait nerveux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois... Ou si... ? C'était la première fois... Leur première fois à tous les deux en réalité.  
_

 _\- Tout ira bien... Lui chuchota Dean, faisant frissonner Castiel qui sentit le souffle du chasseur dans le creux de son oreille._

 _\- Comment le sais-tu ?_

 _\- Parce que nous le faisons ensemble..._

 _Et Castiel sourit, tendrement, avant de serrer les lèvres, comme gêné, mais malgré tout heureux. Il détourna le regard. Dean lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, l'obligeant à lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ange. Leurs yeux pétillaient d'excitation. Ils voulaient visiblement la même chose, sans oser se lancer. Alors Dean prit les devants, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais là, il faisait attention, était à l'écoute de son partenaire, son amant.  
_

 _Il l'embrassa, sur la bouche, la joue, juste sous la mâchoire, le cou... Castiel soupira de plaisir. Dean le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Castiel empoigna le bras de Dean... L'un contre l'autre, ils sentaient leurs coeurs battre, leur excitation grandir, leurs souffles s'accélérer..._

 _\- Dean..._

 _\- Cas'..._

 _..._

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

Debout dans la chambre du chasseur, Castiel observait Dean dormir. C'était les seuls moments où l'ange était libre d'observer Dean sans être rejeté. Et Castiel aimait regarder Dean, le fixer, longuement. Il aimait ce qu'il ressentait quand il le faisait. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que Dean ne partageait pas ce sentiment de bien-être quand leur yeux se croisaient, quand Castiel décidait de poser ses yeux sur le chasseur et ne plus le quitter. Alors il venait la nuit, quand le châtain dormait. Il ne profitait pas de la profondeur du regard de Dean, mais au moins, il n'était pas repoussé.

Le chasseur respirait fort et suait à grosses gouttes. Il se tordait sous sa couverture tout en gémissant. Et Castiel observait, curieux.

\- Cas'... Souffla l'endormi tout en attrapant son oreiller.

Castiel releva un sourcil, surprit d'entendre Dean l'appeler dans son rêve. Rêvait-il qu'il avait des ennuis ?  
Il se mit à observer Dean plus attentivement encore, examinant son expression, ses mouvements... Et voir Dean bouger les hanches ainsi, soupirer, gémir... Cela le troublait. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs.

L'ange se sentit frissonner.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, à ces endroits bien particulier. C'était agréable. Alors il laissait faire. Dans ces moment, il avait envie de se rapprocher de Dean, de le toucher, le caresser. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter en tant qu'ange, face à un homme, humain. Et il savait également que Dean lui en voudrait s'il se laissait aller à ces pulsions. Alors il se retenait. Mais il ressentait toujours une forme de frustration quand cela s'arrêtait, comme une impression d' _inachevé_.

\- Mh ! Mh ! Aah... Souffla encore Dean tout en donnant un coup de bassin dans le vide.

Castiel continua son observation encore quelques secondes. Quand Dean commençait à gémir de la sorte, il savait qu'il risquait de se réveiller et qu'il n'était généralement pas content du tout de retrouver le noiraud dans sa chambre. Craignant de rendre Dean furieux, Castiel préféra s'en aller avant d'être remarqué.

Il ne vit donc pas Dean se cambrer de plaisir tout en criant son prénom, entier...

Mais il l'"entendit"...

 _« Castieeeeeel ! »_

.

 _ **12 juillet 2014, 18h12...**_

À peine un mois depuis la dernière fois. Dean et Sam était une nouvelle fois en chasse dans ce patelin minable. Apparemment, le polymorphe n'était pas seul. Il avait une petite famille et elle semblait bien décidée à continuer le travail commencé par le défunt père et mari, autrement dit, tuer les personnes les plus riches du coin pour les cambrioler sans être soupçonné.

Pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Ils avaient localisé la famille sans se faire remarquer, ce qui fait que les polymorphes ne chercheraient pas à changer d'apparence, facilitant leur capture. Et leur élimination.

Seul hic pour Dean ; la présence de Castiel. Cela le rendait nerveux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était présent depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire ces rêves complètement dingues. Ou peut-être pas si dingues après tout. Lui et Castiel étaient liés l'un à l'autre depuis tellement de temps, ils se connaissaient par coeur. Il pouvait pratiquement lire en lui comme l'ange lisait en Dean lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

Depuis le début, cela le troublait parce qu'il estimait que ses ressentis étaient privés, mais rapidement, il avait pris conscience que ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était que l'ange découvre que son regard posé sur lui engendrait des pensées envers Castiel embarrassantes et totalement privées.

Il croyait parfois voir derrière les yeux bleus de son véhicule, ce véhicule qui était devenu son corps depuis que l'âme de Jimmy l'avait quitté définitivement. Il croyait parfois voir l'ange, au-delà du corps, sa splendeur, sa grâce, sa beauté pure. C'était tout ceci qui, en fin de compte, était si attirant... Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le corps, cette anatomie masculine qui pourtant ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et c'était ça qui le perturbait le plus. Jusque dans ses songes, chaque nuit, lui rappelant à quel point il était faible face au désir qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme.

Alors oui, les courbes féminines, il en raffolait, il en avait toujours raffolé. Un corps d'homme ne valait en rien l'esthétisme des contours d'un corps de femme. Mais étrangement, face à Castiel, nul besoin de le voir nu d'ailleurs pour y voir une beauté qu'aucun corps, ni masculin, ni féminin, ne pouvait égaler. Dean se demanda si c'était dû au simple fait que Castiel était un ange et que sa pureté céleste le dotait naturellement d'un charme et d'un attrait qu'il n'arrivait pas à occulter de son esprit.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point il pourrait être beau s'il pouvait le voir sans ses vêtements.

Avec le temps, il avait deviné que l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour Castiel allait bien plus loin que de la simple amitié, ou même une forme étrange de fraternité. C'était même plus que juste physique. Cela devenait possessif. Il était inquiet quand il ne savait pas où était l'ange, jaloux quand il se laissait aborder par des personnes, hommes ou femmes.

Voilà pourquoi il était si troublé quand Castiel les accompagnait.

Ce soir là, Dean, son frère et l'ange attendaient la nuit pour attaquer la maison des polymorphes. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre de façon agréable pour une fois, ne devant pas se faire repérer, en allant boire un verre - _« Alleeez ! Juste un, pas plus, promis ! »_ \- dans le petit bar qu'ils avaient déjà repéré la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Ce bar où Dean avait rencontré Anthony un mois plus tôt. Mais il n'en fit pas mention. Il fit comme si de rien n'était tout en buvant sa bière avec délectation.

\- Faudra être prudent, dit Sam entre deux gorgées de thé, il ne faut pas oublier que certaines générations de polymorphes se transforment beaucoup plus rapidement. Je pense qu'il est plus prudent de rester groupés.

\- Nous pourrions prévoir un geste, proposa alors Castiel. Un geste que nous seuls connaissons. Et en cas de doute, on signale discrètement qu'on est nous en faisant le geste défini.

\- Tu sais que c'est pas bête comme idée, lui lança Dean en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Castiel ne put retenir un léger sourire de satisfaction. Il appréciait toujours quand il avait une bonne idée reconnue par les deux frères. Il se sentait un peu plus chasseur et, depuis quelques temps, c'était ce qu'il aimait : les accompagner et les aider lors des chasses, sans être le "boulet" qu'il avait pu être par le passé.

\- Dean ?! Dit une voix que l'interpellé ne reconnut qu'une fois qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur son propriétaire.

\- An- Anthony ? Balbutia Dean sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent un bref instant à s'observer sans rien dire, puis Sam brisa le silence en se raclant la gorge et dit :  
\- Enchanté, moi c'est Sam. Et vous... ?

\- Heu, Anthony. Je suis...

\- Un ami ! Compléta rapidement Dean, un peu nerveux.

\- Oui, voilà... Dit Anthony en regardant à nouveau Dean. Comment vas-tu ? Depuis... La dernière fois...

\- Je... Bien, bien... Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Encore des séminaires ?

Sam était surpris de découvrir un _ami_ à son frère, un _ami_ qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et dont Dean n'avait jamais parlé. Castiel, quant à lui, dévisageait le nouvel arrivant, sourcils froncés, méfiant.

\- Ouais, si on veut... C'est déjà la quatrième fois qu'on m'envoie sur des séminaires dans des trous perdus... Enfin... Pardon, je ne veux pas critiquer le lieu où vit votre... Oncle... ? C'est bien ça ?

Sam fronça les sourcils à son tour, lançant un regard à Dean. Cet _ami_ n'était donc pas suffisamment proche de son frère pour connaître la vérité sur leur présence ici.

\- Oui, exactement. Notre oncle... Non, mais t'inquiète, on trouve aussi que c'est un bled paumé... Ma foi, on choisit pas ! Fini Dean en lui adressant un large sourire qui cachait mal une certaine tension.

Anthony resta encore un instant le regard plongé dans les yeux de Dean, mettant ce dernier quelque peu mal à l'aise, puis il dit :  
\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je... Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Dean... Sam... Et... ?

\- Castiel. Lâcha froidement l'ange en fixant Anthony, comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

\- Oh... Castiel ? S'étonna Anthony qui reconnaissait visiblement le prénom.

Dean se mit à rougir. Il se doutait qu'un prénom tel que celui de l'ange ne s'oubliait pas et qu'il ferait sûrement le lien avec la confidence qu'il lui avait faite cette fameuse nuit.

\- Dean m'a beaucoup... Parlé de vous... Dit Anthony en souriant avant de jeter un oeil au châtain qui se liquéfiait de honte sur son tabouret et termina en lançant un : Bonne soirée !

Sam et Castiel regardèrent l'homme s'éloigner. Il prit place tout au fond du bar, hors de vue.

\- On s'en va... Déclara Dean.

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda Castiel, les yeux toujours fixés là où Anthony avait disparu.

\- C'est personne... On s'en va... ? Relança Dean en quittant son tabouret.

\- Tu l'as rencontré où ? Ajouta Sam.

\- C'est fini l'interro là ! Je l'ai rencontré ici, la dernière fois qu'on est venu chasser, ça vous va ? On a... Un peu discuté et... Voilà...

\- Et tu lui as _beaucoup_ parlé de moi ?

Dean avala difficilement sa salive tout en observant Castiel et déclara :  
\- Je lui ai juste dit qu'on rendait visite à notre oncle, que j'étais avec mes frères, Sam, et Castiel...

\- Mais il ne semblait pas me connaître... Précisa le cadet.

\- J'en sais rien, merde ! Castiel, c'est un nom qui reste. Allez, on se casse, j'en ai marre !

Sam et Castiel se lancèrent un regard suspicieux. Il était évident que Dean cachait quelque chose, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Ils quittèrent le bar et reprirent l'Impala, rejoignant le motel où ils attendirent que la nuit soit suffisamment avancée pour terminer leur chasse.

.

 **16 juillet 2014, 23h56...**

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

 _Il lui tenait fermement les fesses, ne souhaitant pas le sentir s'éloigner, le gardant contre lui, tout près, afin de sentir sa chaleur. Et l'ange, face à lui, avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Front contre front, les yeux fermés, leur souffle se croisant, puissant._

 _Un coup de bassin et la tête de l'ange tomba en arrière, accompagnant le geste d'un gémissement mêlant douleurs, surprise et plaisir._

 _\- Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _Tremblant, le noiraud tenta de refaire face au chasseur qui se sentit frissonner en voyant le regard de son amant, brillant, paupières mi-closes. Il ne répondit pas, se mordit les lèvres et soupira encore une fois, plus doucement, suppliant. Alors Dean compris et repris son mouvement, tenant toujours fermement Castiel._

 _Les mains de l'ange se perdaient dans les cheveux de Dean, les agrippant par moment. Dean savait reconnaître, par cette communication silencieuse, quand il devait ralentir, accélérer, et Castiel semblait comblé. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en demandent encore plus, s'enfonçant dans la chair du chasseur qui comprit « Accélère ! »  
Alors Dean s'exécuta et ne put se retenir plus longtemps, jouissant en choeur avec son ange.  
_

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

.

 _ **17 juillet 2014, 16h43...**_

\- Tu comptes lui en parler ?

Dean, installé au fond de son canapé, un magazine entre les mains, tourna la tête vers son frère. Il haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- À Castiel... Continua Sam.

Dean détourna les yeux, les replongeant dans son magazine.

\- Lui parler de quoi ?

Les sourcils froncés de l'aîné témoignaient de sa nervosité. Sam ne se laissa donc pas démonter et continua :  
\- Du fait qu'il t'obsède complètement.

Dean s'étouffa de surprise, toussant quelque peu sous le choc de l'annonce. Il se mit à rire, mais Sam vit que c'était forcé.

\- Il m'obsède ? T'es sûr que tout va bien de ton côté ?

\- Dean...

Sam soupira. Des deux mains, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et prit une grande inspiration. Il devrait affronter le déni de son frère, autant dire qu'il s'attaquait à un gros morceau.

\- La première fois, j'ai hésité à en rire, mais je ne l'ai pas fait par respect pour toi...

Dean allait lui demander "Quelle première fois ?" mais Sam l'arrêta d'un geste de main afin de pouvoir continuer.

\- Les fois suivantes, j'étais surpris, incrédule, puis mal à l'aise. J'ai compris que c'était sérieux.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles bordel ?

\- Castiel est venu me voir, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce photographe, Larry. Il était complètement perdu. Et je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi un peu. Et enfin, il y a eu cet Anthony... Qui connaissait Cas' parce que tu lui en avais "beaucoup" parlé... Déclara-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

Dean l'observait, hagard, toujours silencieux, quelque peu affolé à l'idée d'avoir été percé à jour.

\- Dean, tu rêves de Cas' toutes les nuits depuis des mois, tu étais jaloux à l'idée que ce Larry ait pu coucher avec lui, et tu as confié ce que tu ressentais pour Castiel à cet Anthony... Alors ose me dire que tu n'es pas accro à Castiel.

Dean voulu démentir. Il voulait hurler à son frère que c'était faux, qu'il délirait complètement. Mais tout se bloquait dans sa gorge. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise - sauf peut-être cette fameuse nuit avec Anthony - et en même temps, il ressentait du soulagement que ce soit enfin dit, que ça sorte enfin à la lumière.

\- Mais... Non, je... Tenta-t-il malgré tout, au bout de quelques secondes, sans aucune conviction.

\- Tu te rends malade à garder ça au fond de toi. Repris Sam. Tu te retrouves à éprouver un tel besoin de te confier que tu le fais avec un inconnu, dans un bar, après une chasse. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te juger si tu venais m'en parler ?

Dean se mit à rougir légèrement.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Castiel voulait apprendre à faire des tartes... ? Demanda Sam, donnant l'impression à Dean qu'il changeait de sujet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Castiel, il voulait apprendre à faire des tartes non ? Avec Larry... ? C'était pour toi...

\- Il me l'a dit oui...

\- Et... ? Tu n'en as rien déduit ?

\- Qu'il voulait me faire plaisir... ? J'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû en déduire ?

\- T'es vraiment aveugle ! Presque autant que lui d'ailleurs... M'étonne pas que vous vous plaisiez autant...

Dean fronça les sourcils un seconde avant de comprendre et d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Qu- ? I-il... ? J-je... ? Mais, il... ? Comment ?

Sam ne pu se retenir de rire plus longtemps en voyant son frère bafouiller comme un adolescent qui découvre que la personne dont il est amoureux en secret depuis si longtemps l'aime également. Et c'était à peu de chose près ça. Si ce n'était que Dean avait 35 ans et non pas 15, et qu'il était amoureux d'un ange, qui utilisait un véhicule masculin... Mouais. Y avait de quoi être un peu troublé en fait.

\- Et ouais... Cas' aussi est dingue de toi. C'est pas pour rien qu'il t'observe pendant que tu dors, qu'il n'oublie jamais ta part de tarte quand on va aux courses, qu'il cherche par tous les moyens à être un chasseur dont tu pourrais être fier... Même si être un ange est un tant soi peu plus impressionnant, mais apparemment, il pense que ça ne te suffit pas...

Dean ne put retenir un sourire mais le réprima rapidement quand il remarqua que Sam l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

\- Ce qui me ramène à ma question, relança Sam. Est-ce que tu comptes lui en parler ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Dean, un peu perdu.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? Soupira Sam, exaspéré.

\- Hein ? Ah mais, oui, non, je... C'est que... Sam merde quoi ! Tu sais bien que... !

\- Oh Dean, du calme... S'exclama soudainement Sam voyant que Dean commençait à paniquer. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Sam, tu ne comprends pas... J'ai... Je ne comprends pas moi-même...

Sam attendit que Dean se calme, le laissant chercher ses mots, espérant qu'il arrive à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que c'était une rude épreuve pour Dean, exprimer ses sentiments, mais il devrait bien y passer.

\- Sam... Cas est un homme et je ne suis pas...

\- Quoi ? Gay ? Avec le nombre de nanas qui se sont bousculées dans tes draps, je confirme, mais bi, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu n'as jamais essayé de coucher avec un homme...

Dean piqua un phare qu'il ne put réprimer. Il tenta de détourner la tête, mais tout dans sa posture exprimait le malaise malgré sa tentative de le cacher. Et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer en voyant Dean réagir ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'enfin oser comprendre et il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de demander :  
\- T'as déjà couché avec un mec ?!

\- T'es pas dingue non ? Sam, merde ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Pardon mais vu ta réaction, tout portait à croire que...

Sam ne put terminer sa phrase en voyant le visage de Dean se fermer un peu plus, toujours terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête... ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- C'est juste que... J'ai... Mais...

Encore une fois, Dean cherchait ses mots. Cela semblait plus difficile que jamais à exprimer alors Sam fit à nouveau preuve de patience. Dean se leva de son fauteuil, tout en y lançant son magazine qu'il avait quelque peu chiffonné à force de nervosité. Il fit quelque pas dans la bibliothèque, et s'arrêta, dos à son frère.

\- Tu sais... Anthony, le gars du bar... ? J'ai voulu essayer... Avoua-t-il enfin, baissant les yeux sur le sol, toujours dos à Sam qui, lui, restait silencieux, heureux que Dean ne puisse pas voir son expression abasourdie. J'ai pas réussi. C'était trop bizarre... J'arrivais pas. J'étais tellement... Mal, putain ! J'étais comme une fillette ! Le pire moment de ma vie !

Dean s'était vivement retourné, découvrant son frère qui l'observait, stupéfait par cet aveux.

\- Et de là, tu en déduis que tu n'aimes pas... Les hommes ? Dit Sam, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'avoir l'air détaché.

\- J'en sais rien... Parce que...

Dean inspira profondément et reprit :  
\- J'ai essayé de penser à des femmes, histoire de... Me donner de l'entrain... Mais, ça n'était pas plus efficace... J'ai dû... J'ai dû penser à... À...

\- Cas' ? Demanda Sam.

\- Ouais putain... lâcha Dean en baissant les yeux. Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu... On a tout arrêté... Et c'est là que j'ai expliqué à Anthony ce qui m'avait poussé à tenter de... Enfin... À faire ça.

\- Mh... Exprima Sam le regard de coin, réfléchissant au sens des propos que Dean lui tenait. Mais tu penses qu'avec Cas'.. ?

\- J'en sais rien Sam, j'en sais rien du tout ! J'essaie de m'accrocher au fait que c'est un ange pour ne pas trouver ça trop bizarre, mais ça ne fait que rendre la chose plus étrange encore ! Et le fait qu'il soit un ange, ça ne change rien à son corps ! Même si...

\- Même si quoi ?

Dean marqua une pause. Il avait commencé, il devait finir. Mème si cela voulait dire qu'il allait se dévoiler à son frère, et par la même occasion, faire vivre un moment des plus pénible à sa fierté et sa virilité.

\- Quand je le regarde... J'ai parfois l'impression de voir l'ange au delà du corps, et non plus son véhicule. J'ai... L'impression de ne plus voir que la pureté de sa grâce. Et c'est elle qui m'attire en réalité, c'est elle qui me trouble, qui me...

Dean s'arrêta net, réalisant qu'il s'était lancé dans une éloge de l'ange. Il avala sa salive tout en observant Sam, comme s'il espérait que son cadet n'aurait pas fait attention, mais c'était évidemment peine perdue.

\- Bien... Lâcha Sam, les yeux écarquillés, déconcerté. Et ben je crois que c'est clair au moins... T'es complètement accro.

\- Oh la ferme, Sam !

Ce dernier se mit à rire, doucement d'abord, mais voyant Dean se détendre et rire à son tour, relâchant ainsi la tension qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant tout ce temps, il se laissa rire plus franchement. Leur euphorie ne dura que quelques minutes, mais elle leur fit un bien fou. Dean prit une profonde inspiration avant de tout relâcher dans un lourd soupir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à se confier à son frère, et bizarrement, il se sentait mieux. Il se passa un main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage et, sans oser le regarder de face, déclara :  
\- Merci Sammy...

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu me remercies mais... Pas de quoi.

Dean pouffa puis repris :  
\- Tu as raison, il va falloir que je lui parle... Mais je ne sais pas quoi ni comment lui dire...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais lui dire ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre, les mains sur les hanches, tout en réfléchissant. Il prit quelques secondes et au bout d'un moment déclara :  
\- Qu'il me rend dingue ! Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs...

\- Ce n'est pas un secret ça... Sourit Sam.

\- J'en sais rien, continua Dean sans vraiment faire attention à la remarque de son frère. J'aimerais qu'il sache qu'il compte pour moi, pour commencer. Que... Qu'il est important.

Dean avait plongé son regard dans le vide, réfléchissant à voix haute plus qu'il ne parlait à son frère.

\- C'est vrai qu'il m'obsède, j'aime le savoir près de moi, j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis important pour lui, et qu'il répondra toujours à mes appels. Je le cache mais ça me touche toujours énormément quand je vois qu'il pense à moi, par un geste, une attention, un regard. Son regard dans lequel je serais prêt à me noyer s'il le fallait, un regard qui reflète parfaitement la beauté de la personne, de l'ange qu'il est.

\- Dean... Dit Sam, tentant de couper son frère qui ne sembla pas l'entendre, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour l'ange.

\- Comme son sourire, si rare et si précieux... Quand on a la chance de l'apercevoir, à chaque fois, c'est comme un cadeau, un cadeau dont je n'ai jamais su profiter et dont je n'ai jamais vraiment été digne...

\- Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas si je mérite sa bienveillance ou sa confiance... Il mérite tellement mieux que tout ce que je ne pourrai jamais lui apporter. Mais malgré tout, j'ai peur de le perdre. Alors oui, je crois bien que cet ange a pris une place importante dans ma vie... Dans mon coeur...

\- Dean ! S'exclama Sam plus fermement, faisant enfin relever les yeux à son frère.

Dean n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Sam plus concrètement que d'un sourcil froncé. Sam se contenta de faire les gros yeux à son frère, lui indiquant d'un mouvement du menton qu'il devait regarder derrière lui. Et Dean, tétanisé et ayant peur de comprendre, se tourna, lentement, faisant alors face à Castiel qui le regardait, les pupilles brillantes d'émotion.

Dean, raide comme un piquet, avala sa salive puis se passa la langue sur la lèvre et demanda d'une petite voix :  
\- Tu es là de-depuis longtemps... ?

Question stupide. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il avait débarqué, il aurait entendu le plus gênant.

\- Suffisamment longtemps... Déclara l'ange en souriant.

\- Bon ! Et bien moi je vais aller faire un petit tour ! Lança Sam en attrapant son laptop, faisant comprendre de façon peu subtile qu'il les laissait en tête à tête.

Une fois seuls, Castiel et Dean restèrent néanmoins silencieux et immobiles, le premier toujours souriant, heureux, le second tendu, nerveux. L'un comme l'autre semblait attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Castiel fixait Dean. Dean avait les yeux sur Castiel. Tous deux se regardaient, s'examinaient attentivement, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.  
Personne ne put dire qui amorça le mouvement le premier. Peut-être que cela fut exécuté dans une union parfaite. C'en est-il que d'un geste commun, tous deux se rapprochèrent vivement, s'embrassant tendrement, maladroitement, mais non sans passion.

 _« Lui, juste lui... Enfin ! »_ Pensa Dean à cet instant. _  
_

.

..

...

 **28 septembre 2014, 23h36...**

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

 _Dos au mur, Castiel affrontait la fougue de Dean qui était bien décidé à lui dévorer la bouche tout en lui maintenant la tête entre ses mains. Ce dernier n'avait même pas conscience qu'il frottait son bassin contre Castiel, dans un mouvement lent, explicite et terriblement excitant._

 _\- Oh Cas'... Souffla Dean reprenant son souffle sans pour autant lâcher l'ange ni même prendre trop de distance._

 _Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de répliquer, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en accueillant à nouveau les lèvres douces et chaudes de Dean contre les siennes._

 _Quand l'assaut de Dean se calma enfin, front contre front, à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre, Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de souffler :  
\- Cas' j'ai... J'ai très envie de t-..._

 _\- Je sais... Sourit Castiel tout en déposant un nouveau baiser, rapide et léger, sur les lèvres de Dean entrouvertes. Moi aussi...  
_

 _..._

 _oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°.oO°_

Une fois de plus, Dean respirait de plus en plus fort dans son sommeil, sous le regard attentif de Castiel. Pour une fois, l'ange n'était pas debout à côté du lit, dans un coin de la chambre, mais allongé à côté de Dean. Il l'observait tout en osant une caresse sur la tempe du châtain.

Dean gémit tout en attrapant sa couverture qu'il abaissa quelque peu, laissant apparaître son torse nu et moite. Castiel ne put lâcher du regard le corps du chasseur, ce corps si attirant. Il posa sa main sur les pectoraux qui se soulevaient sous la respiration haletant de Dean, promena ses doigts sur sa peau jusqu'à le sentir frissonner.

\- Mmmh, anh Cas'...

Castiel se figea. Ok, ils s'étaient avoués leur sentiments, ok, ils leur arrivaient de s'embrasser, et ok, Dean acceptait depuis peu qu'il dorme avec lui, bien qu'il avait longuement hésité, mais c'était tout, jamais ils n'avaient même parlé de _plus_...  
Et ça ressemblait à un gémissement de _plus_...

Puis Dean attrapa la main de Castiel alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers le bas-ventre du chasseur. La destination avait été involontaire, perturbé par la surprise d'entendre Dean prononcer son surnom en dormant. Et l'ange avait sursauté en sentant la prise du chasseur, ses yeux allant de sa main - qui, au demeurant, était maintenue par Dean sur son bas-ventre - au regard vert qui le fixait soudainement.

Apparemment, Dean s'était réveillé mais il n'exprimait aucune colère, bien au contraire. C'était plutôt de l'envie... Mêlée à de la crainte peut-être, mais il y avait une grosse dose de désir dans ses yeux.

\- P-pardon, je... Commença Castiel.

\- C'est rien Cas', dit Dean en serrant un peu plus fort la main de l'ange.

\- Tu rêvais... ?

Dean sourit et fit face à Castiel.

\- Ouais...

\- Tu... Tu as dit mon prénom...

La remarque semblait cacher une question.

\- C'est possible... Même très probable... Ajouta Dean tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Dean n'avait pas cessé de rêver de Castiel malgré qu'ils se soient enfin déclarés. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il devait faire pour enfin se débarrasser de ses fantasmes, mais il n'avait encore jamais osé aborder le sujet. C'était délicat. Voilà pourquoi il avait finit par accepter que Castiel passe ses nuits avec lui, même s'il avait pris sur lui pour affronter son malaise. Il se disait qu'il serait plus facile d'en parler si c'était Castiel qui entamait la discussion en étant, une nouvelle fois, témoins de ses réactions pendant ses rêves.

Le moment était venu. Castiel s'interrogeait et Dean sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Cas' j'ai...

Dean prit une inspiration d'encouragement alors que Castiel attendait la suite en silence. Mais Dean ne savait absolument pas comment dire les choses. Comment disait-on à un ami qu'on rêvait de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui ? Comment pouvait-il avouer à Castiel qu'il était encore raide comme un piquet sous la couverture suite à son rêve ?  
Les gestes valaient souvent mieux que les mots, et Dean décida donc de s'exprimer par l'action. Il se pencha vers Castiel et l'embrassa tout en dirigeant la main de l'ange qu'il tenait encore jusqu'à son sexe tendu de désir.

Quand Castiel sentit dans quel état était Dean, il ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait, mais aussi un peu gêné et émoustillé. Cela ne le laissait pas indifférent - mentalement comme physiquement.  
Il comprit parfaitement le message mais ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de Dean pour s'en assurer.

\- Tu respires fort... Comme quand tu dors... Souffla Castiel à l'oreille de Dean.

Dean sentit ses joues chauffer brusquement. Il détourna le regard pour répondre d'une petite voix :  
\- Parce que je rêvais de... Qu'on faisait... Tu sais... ?

D'un geste maladroit, il fit comprendre ce que l'ange savait déjà.

\- Tu rêvais de moi... Comme ça ? Demanda Castiel, un peu étonné.

\- Chaque nuit Cas'... Dit Dean, encore un peu gêné, mais honnête.

\- Alors montre-moi comment étaient tes rêves... ! Ajouta Castiel en se collant une nouvelle fois contre Dean.

Dean l'entoura de ses bras, lui embrassa le cou et s'exécuta, ravi.

 **:: FIN ::  
**


End file.
